1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanning exposure device and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A scanning exposure device of an image-forming apparatus may have a housing, and a cover fixed to the housing. Such a housing and cover may expand and be deformed due to heat.